


Just the two of us

by r3muslupin (danamyg)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Dancing, based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danamyg/pseuds/r3muslupin
Summary: I read In another life by LittleLuxray and then I listened to Just the two os us by Grover Washington Jr. and I just had to write this.I own nothing, the characters belong to Haikyuu and the storyline to LittleLuxray.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



It was just another day for Akaashi like it had been for the past few months since he met that boy in the hospital, Bokuto. At first his presence disrupted him because it only reminded him of that damn hospital and the way it smelled, of sickness and death. Nothing good could come out of a hospital, he thought. Of course, a lot of good things come everyday out of the hospital but Akaashi only focused on the bad things.

The truth is that the dark-haired boy had, somewhat, become attached to the sick boy and couldn’t stop visiting him, even though he knew he was terminal. He had done his research on the disease but he decided not to tell anything to Bokuto, it could ruin his last days.

It was a cold morning in January; he didn’t know exactly what day it was, as every day seemed the same for him. Wake up, take a shower, go visit Bokuto, have something to eat on the way back home, sleep, repeat. The sick boy had become his routine, and the fact is that he loved it, even if it meant going to the hospital every day and spend the whole day there.

Akaashi remembered something Bokuto had said to him a few weeks ago about volleyball, how he used to play in high school and how much he loved it. He got out of his walk to the hospital to make a quick stop at a local stationery shop that sold magazines and books.

Just as he entered the store his cheeks warmed up instantly, bringing his hand to his face to warm them up a little bit.

An old woman stood behind the counter eating what seemed instant ramen noodles and Akaashi greeted her by nodding his head which the old lady seemed to ignore given that she didn’t answer and she was focused on the television on the other side of the counter instead.

Akaashi started looking around for volleyball magazines that he could bring to Bokuto, to make his stance there a little bit more bearable. After looking for a while without any luck he finally decided to ask the woman.

“Uh- excuse me, ma’am. Do you happen to have any magazines or books on volleyball?” he politely asked.

The woman looked up to him finally switching her attention from the tv to the boy. She put down the ramen cup and went to the back of the shop, somehow bothered that the boy had asked such a tedious task.

She came back with three types of magazines in her hands. “No one asks for these, that’s why they’re in the back” she explained.

Akaashi listened with full attention to her and after looking at them for a while he decided to buy two of them.

“Have a good day ma’am” he said as he walked outside the store into the cold again, his cheeks becoming red instantly.

He blew into his hands trying to keep them warm and adjusted his scarf before returning to his path to the hospital.

The boy reached a crosswalk where he had to wait for a least three minutes before the light turned green and decided to take a look at what he had just bought. The magazines seemed to be about famous plays and the latest notices of the biggest teams, including an article about the new addition to the Japan team.

“I hope he likes these” he thought. Akaashi found himself thinking about Bokuto more than he realized in the last few weeks, and he didn’t seem bothered by it.

In less than 15 minutes he was once again at the entrance of that damned building that he so much despised. He went to the front desk as everyday to register his name and proceeded to mount the elevator that took him to the fifth floor, where Bokuto resided.

After knocking on the door five times in a rhythmic way to let Bokuto know that it was Akaashi on the side he let himself in and found a very calm Bokuto on his bed, watching the sports channel.

“Hey” Akaashi softly greeted him, not wanting to disrupt too much his calm atmosphere.

“Hey there” Bokuto answered waving his hand.

They both bumped their fists before Akaashi went to his usual chair and left there his backpack with his laptop and a few books he always carried, as he liked to read to Bokuto some of his stories. He left the bag with the magazines on top of the nigh stand that belonged to Bokuto, as half of the room belonged to another patient but it was always empty.

“What you got there?” Bokuto asked, turning off the tv to focus entirely on Akaashi.

Akaashi turned to see the plastic bag on the stand. “Oh, this?” he asked picking it up. “I got you something, in case you’re bored” he explained.

He took the two magazines out of the bag and handed them to Bokuto, whose eyes instantly filled with light and emotion.

“Are you for real?” Bokuto almost screamed, making noises of excitement. “You really are the best Akaashi! Thank you” he said, hugging him.

Akaashi smiled at the picture, he was very glad something just as small as this brought him a little bit of happiness. He deserved every bit of it he could get, the dark-haired boy thought.

Bokuto started to look at the first magazine that had the captain of the Japan team on the front page. He thought he looked really cool and wished he could play once again someday but that thought was quickly erased of his mind. He knew damn well that he wasn’t gonna get out of this hospital but was grateful that neither Akaashi nor the nurses brought it up.

“Hey, do you mind if I take a look at these?” Bokuto asked while changing his posture on the bed so he wasn’t laying down but sitting up with his legs crossed instead.

“No, of course, go on. I brough them for that, didn’t I?” Akaashi answered with a smile on his face.

The dark-haired boy took his backpack from the chair and put it on the floor, taking a sit on his usual chair and taking one of the books he carried out of the backpack to read while Bokuto looked at the magazines.

“Wanna listen to some music?” Akaashi asked to which Bokuto just nodded and hummed not taking his eyes off the magazine.

He took his phone out of the pocket on his jacket and searched on his Spotify for some music that could suit both likes. He scrolled for a while and decided to play some Japanese rock, a song called Fly High by the Japanese band Burnout Syndromes.

About 20 minutes had passed since the two of them started reading, each his preferred lecture, and the music had changed quite a bit since then. Bokuto didn’t pay much attention to the music as he was really focused reading at what the players of the teams were saying in each interview on the magazine and looking at how cool they looked in the pictures; one tall blonde man spiking a ball and another man, slightly smaller, receiving another ball.

Another song started playing and Akaashi started humming along with the beat; the song was Just the two of us by Grover Washington Jr.

As Bokuto heard Akaashi’s voice he lifted his head from the magazine and saw the boy quietly reading his book, taping his finger on the arm of the chair along the rhythm of the music while he hummed. He felt pity for him at that moment.

“C’mon Bokuto… he comes here to see you and you start to read a magazine that you can read later. Are you dumb?” he thought, reprimanding himself. Suddenly an idea came to him while listening to the lyrics of the song.

_Good things might come to those who wait  
Not for those who wait too late  
We gotta go for all we know_

_Just the two of us_  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us

Bokuto slowly got out of the bed and walked up to Akaashi, that was so focused on the book and the song that he didn’t even noticed him. The sick boy stretched out his hand to him, as an invitation to get up, and that was when Akaashi noticed him.

“Hmm? What are you doing?” he asked, a bit confused.

“Will you dance with me?” Bokuto asked too.

“What do you mean?” he tried to laugh it off but it only came as a nervous laugh.

“C’mon, dance with me” Bokuto insisted.

Akaashi finally accepted his hand and got up from the chair, placing his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. The other boy placed his hands on Akaashi’s waist and took that opportunity to lay his head on Akaashi’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as the both of them slowly swayed around the room.

“Are you sure you’re well enough to do this?” Akaashi asked, concerned it would be bad for him.

“Hmm” Bokuto confirmed, humming, “don’t worry, I’m just fine”.

Bokuto thanked the song was so long because during those six minutes it was just the two of them, as the song stated. No hallucinations, no nurses, no doctors, no hospital. Just Bokuto and Akaashi to the rhythm of the song.


End file.
